The present invention relates generally to a connector assembly and, more particularly, to an improved latching arrangement for a connector.
While the present invention will be described herein as being applied to an electrical connector, it will be appreciated that the invention could also be used in connection with a fiber optic connector.
It is common practice in the electrical connector art to provide on an all plastic connectors an integral latching arrangement which will allow positive locking together of the mating connector halves thereby insuring that electrical continuity is maintained under varying conditions of vibration and separating forces which would otherwise result in the loss of electrical continuity. Typically, the latching arrangement includes an integral, molded-in lever which is pivotable about a leg that extends outwardly a substantial distance from the housing of one of the connector halves, and embodies a latch shoulder which is engaged with a catch on the mating connector half when the two halves are interengaged. While such latching arrangements are generally satisfactory, they have the disadvantage that because they extend outwardly a substantial distance from the housing of the connector, the latch levers are exposed so they could inadvertently be damaged during handling of the connector, and the connector has a relatively high profile which may be objectionable if space is at a premium in the environment in which the connector is intended to be utilized.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,431,244 and 4,639,061, assigned to the assignee of the present application, disclose latching arrangements for electrical connectors in which the latch levers are mounted to the connector body by torsion pivots which allows the profiles of the connector to be somewhat smaller than that of the other connectors discussed previously herein. However, the latch levers are still exposed so that they could possibly be damaged or inadvertently released, if engaged by a rigid or sharp object.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved latching arrangement for a connector which provides a positive interlock between the plug and receptacle halves of the connector, and is located almost entirely within the interior of the plug and receptacle so that there is less chance of damage or inadvertent release of the latching arrangement.